Nam Sine Translatione
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: All demigods live their lives to the fullest. What if being a demigod meant they were stuck speaking a language no one understood all the time? What if demigods could only speak the language they were hard-wired to. What if they couldn't turn off their Ancient Greek/Latin? What if they were completely stuck on that. Everyday being Lost without Translation. What if?
1. Percy

**Notice:** "_writing__**" **_ **Ancient Greek.**

Sally Jackson looked down at her precious green-eyed and raven-haired son. She sighed as she realized that the only way he would understand her is if she spoke Ancient Greek. She remembered that the child's father had warned her in a dream,

_She sat next to the ocean gazing at the rocking waves._

_ "Sally, my love, all of my children are born with a gift. The ability to heal from salt water. But, all demigods are born with what is a curse in the modern day: they can only speak Ancient Greek. They do not understand anything that is said in the Modern Tongue of English. In addition, they do not speak a word of it. He is our son nonetheless. Raise him well."_

Sally did not mind the difficult task of raising a child in another language. He was still her son.

**Percy 5 Years**

"Percy," Sally greeted. Percy waved and started talking to his mother.

"_Mom, I had the coolest dream! I was surfing and everything. Can we go surfing?"_

Sally had spent the past five years trying to understand her son and was able to pick out the simple words: "Mom"; "Cool"; "Please"; and "Thank-you." However, she did not understand much else. She simply smiled, nodded, and pointed at things to communicate with her small son.

He pointed at the stove then went to the fridge and pulled out eggs. "_Eggs,_" he told his mother. _"Blue eggs."_

He pointed to the cabinet where they kept a large supply of blue food coloring. One of Sally's coworkers had told her blue food was impossible and she proved him wrong.

"Mommy has to go to work, Percy," she told him pointing at the door once Percy finished eating. He frowned but once she said, "Malcolm!" his frown turned into a broad grin.

Malcolm Hellion was a demigod that lived a few floors above the Jacksons. He too only spoke Ancient Greek and was perfect for Percy.**(1.)** Sally usually used gestures to communicate things with both Percy and Malcolm. Percy would not know about the truth until he was twelve.

**Percy 7 Years **

Percy headed over to Malcolm's and sat down to play a game.

"_Percy, do you want to go get ice cream?"_ Malcolm asked.

Percy nodded excitedly. His mom worked at the ice cream shop.

They walked the block it was to Flamingo Ice Cream and recognized it by the fact that Ms. Jackson was standing at the cash register.

The line was not very long and the two got in line.

_"What kind do you want, kiddo?"_

Percy laughed and pointed to the blue sherbet.

When they got to the register Sally gestured around to signify **what do you Want?**

Percy pointed to the blue sherbet and Malcolm pointed to the chocolate chip cookie-dough.

"Kid, shouldn't you be in school?" the manager requested.

Percy and Malcolm both looked at him dumbfounded.

"Mr. Ugliano," Sally responded. "He's homeschooled, and doesn't speak English."

"You know this, how?"

"They live a floor above me, sir."

Mr. Ugliano left them well enough alone afterwards**.(2.)**

When Sally came home, Malcolm and Percy offered her a cookie from the batch they had made. She smiled and took one.

**Percy 12 Years**

Percy had a reasonable education from Malcolm teaching him. A son of Athena was more than qualified to teach him. Some days Sally felt a tad left out of the loop when Malcolm and Percy conversed but she knew that was nothing compared to how the two felt when they were out in public and almost had to play charades to understand anything. Often, Sally would go do errands for Malcolm just so he did not have to deal with that.

When Sally decided it was time for Percy to head to Camp Half-Blood, she was almost worried he would be angry with her. Then she realized she had a much larger problem: How was she going to explain any of it?

"Percy! Malcolm!" Sally called interrupting their friendly game of tag.

Malcolm and Percy came over. Sally knew enough words to explain to Malcolm that Percy needed to know about demigods.

"_Malcom, Percy demigod. Son of Poseidon. Tell him?"_

Malcolm nodded in understanding, impressed by the effort Sally put forth in communicating with both he and Percy.

Percy believed every word said and headed off to Camp.

The Minotaur attack affected Percy but Sally had opted to stay home and avoid having to say goodbye.

Percy awoke to striking grey eyes and in his grogginess began speaking to the owner_, "Malcolm, what happened?"_

He blinked and then saw the owner of the pair of eyes was a twelve-year-old girl.

_"I am not Malcom. I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. You?" _the girl told him, looking a tad offended at being mistaken for a twenty-eight year old male.

_"My bad. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."_

Annabeth nodded and a second later Malcolm entered.

Malcolm waved at the two kids.

_"This is a summer camp, right?"_ Percy asked. Malcolm nodded in the affirmative. _"I don't want my mom alone forever."_

Malcolm smiled. _"Good. Did you do your Math homework?"_

Percy blushed. _"I think this is excusable."_

Malcolm nodded.

Percy had a few uneventful days in the infirmary and then there was capture the Flag. Percy found this dangerous take on the popular children's game was more than just a little fun. He and Annabeth battled it out and the water healed him when she accidentally cut his harm and he fell into the lake.

_"All Hail, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," _all of Camp Half-Blood chorused.

When Chiron issued Percy, Annabeth, and a satyr named Grover the quest to find the Lighting Bolt the demigods balked.

_"Percy, Grover. How exactly do we communicate with anyone outside of camp?"_

_"Satyrs do speak English, you know."_

Annabeth had not known this fact, which peeved her to no end.

They accomplished their quest with more difficulty than was expected, starting with the entrance into the Parthenon.

"Excuse me, how many?" the hostess asked.

"Three please," Grover said holding up three figures and pointing inside to communicate what was going on to the demigods he was traveling with. The menu they had to read was torture, not to mention the fact they had to communicate and the menu had very few pictures.

Even without the three having any form of I.D., the bouncer at the Lotus Hotel and Casino granted immediate access. They did not eat the Lotus flowers because the demigods did not know how to accept or deny them.

**Percy 13 Years**

Percy ran with Riptide, his sword, extended as he was chased by the skeletal-like creatures. He ran right into a girl with frizzy red hair and sliced her straight through. When the sword didn't even poke through her skin they both gaped.

"So, what's with the play sword?" the girl asked. "I'm Racheal Elizabeth Dare."

Percy nodded despite only understanding her name. "Percy Jackson."

He then ran off after muttering a hasty, "_I have to go."_

**Percy 14 Years**

Racheal was staying with her Aunt in an apartment complex in New York City for the school year. She ran into a raven-haired boy and looked up to apologize. She saw he was with someone who looked to be a a decade or so older than him but looked nothing like him.

"Sorry," Racheal said at the same time the boy said something in some foreign language.

"Percy! Malcolm!" a lady with black hair and blue-ish eyes called.

"_Cold. Jackets!"_

"_Mom,"_ the raven-haired boy complained.

"_Hello," _the lady said to Racheal.

"I don't understand you," Racheal told her.

"Oh, sorry. Most of my son's friends English isn't very good. Sorry. What's your name?"

"Racheal."

_"Racheal? She's the girl I sliced through on that dam, Malcolm."_

_"Nice job," _ Malcolm snarked off.

And with that Racheal was gone never to be spoken to again by Percy.

**Percy 15 Years**

Mr. Blofis was curious about Percy's lack of normal communication skills and Sally said it was a secret he could not know. Paul stayed anyway and watched as Percy pointed at things and jabbered on to Malcolm about who-knows-what.

_"Annabeth is very pretty,"_ Percy told Malcolm.

Paul was confused and Sally only understood a quarter of what the two were on about during the conversation.

_"What about Annabeth?"_ Sally asked and listened to Percy go on and on about his best friend despite her lack of understanding.

**Percy 16 Years**

During the war that Sally and Paul were helping in, Paul learned that Percy and the majority of his friends were cursed with the inability to understand anything aside from Ancient Greek. He took severa courses and was able to understand some of the conversation and watched how Sally effortlessly communicated with her son despite a language barrier. He thought that was an inspiring feat

**A/N:**. **This story is going to be co-written by MadMaxLaxBro. If that name sounds familiar it's because he is my Beta.**

** If you have any charecters you want us to do, leave it in your review. :D **

**Now: Fottnotes. :D**

**I don't know how old Malcolm is in the books, so in this he is 28 when Percy is twelve. Making him 23 when he is first mentioned. Therefore, not at camp. Besides it's during the school year anyway.**

**Yes, that is Gabe. I don't think Sally would marry that nutcase when Percy needed someone who could handle him in his life. So, Gabe is still a charecters just not as Percy's stepdad.**

**Their quest are going to follow a mix of the books and the movies because it's been awhile since I've read the books and I don't remember the details very well. Besides, admit it the menu thing is kind of funny.**

**Now: We need charecters so far we have:**

**Annabeth, Leo, Percy, and possibly Thalia. Make suggestions. Roman and Greek demigods alike. Also, is Octavian just a clear-sighted mortal I'm still confused.**

**Also: I haven't read House of Hades yet because I'm procrastinating the end of PJO. I will be crying at the end.**

**Who else is afraid their might be a fanpeople mob at the end no matter what happens?**


	2. Leo

Esperanza Valdez looked at the small bundle in her hands and realized what a hard life he would live. As Leo was a demigod, he only spoke Greek. Hephaestus said it was a gift but she thought it was a curse.

**Age 5**

_"Hey mom can I go and get some ice cream?"_ Leo asked as he ran up to her in the workshop. Shrugging she put up her arms in a gesture showing she didn't understand him. Luckily, he tapped it out in Morse code and she nodded. He quickly ran out to get some from the freezer. She still wasn't able to understand him so she would often use Morse code instead. Sighing she went back to working on her project.

**Age 8**

She had been in there for five minutes. She should have come out by now. Suddenly a huge face came out of the earth. It was his Aunt Calidia.

"Ha Ha Ha, she's dead and it's all your fault!" She cackled. That day haunted him forever.

Age 10

He was sick and tired of all the foster homes. He was always the one loner since he didn't understand anyone and no one understood him. They called him names like Weirdo, Greek Freak, and lots of worse ones. That's why he kept running away. Then Came the Wilderness school when that all changed.

Age 13

He was at this stupid wilderness school with a coach who wanted to murder everyone with a baseball bat, no one understood him therefore everyone made fun of him, and he couldn't run away from this place like all the others

_"How could this day get any better_?" He mumbled sarcastically

_"Good question."_ a voice replied in Greek.

He turned around in shock and saw a very cute girl with choppy hair and a blond guy next to her.

_"Wait you can understand me?"_ he asked confused.  
_"Yes both of us can"_ the blond boy answered. And that's how Leo met Piper and Jason.

**A/N: Talia here :D Okay, Max wrote this chapter and I for one loved it. Leo is an awesome character with an interesting background and I want to go deeper into the Percy Jackson charecters now. STUPID PLOT BUNNIES. **

**The only downside of this story is the weird dream I had the other night. And trust me, my dreams are typically crazy. So, if you want to hear about that ask if not okay great. **

**Also, I WILL come up with a clever sign off that doesn't involve fictional languages. PROMISE. That's my not-s0-creative way of asking for help creating a sign off. Thanks.**

**~Talia.**


	3. Annabeth

Fredrick R. Chase looked mortified as he saw the blonde-haired baby in the grey blanket on his doorstep.

There was a note attached:

_To Fredrick, I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom: Leave my daughter to you because you are a man of astounding intellect. She is a demigod. She has godly blood coursing through her veins. Having this causes her to have a trait that not many will understand. She will only ever utter a word in Ancient Greek, you can talk to her all you like but she will only understand the words you speak if they are spoken in Ancient Greek. Good luck,_

_Athena._

Fredrick Chase brought the baby inside. He thought about how his wife would react to the baby and how he was supposed to raise a child he would never fully understand. He sighed and and readjusted her as he sat on the couch thinking of what to name the child.

He thought for hours when a name was planted into his head.

"Welcome home, Annabeth Rosalyn Chase."

The next morning, Fredrick's wife, Helen, came in to the kitchen. "Who is that?" she asked gesturing to the grey-eyed baby in Fredrick's arms.

"Annabeth," he told her. Helen looked almost angry at the child's presence but figured she'd have to deal with that part of the relationship once she read the note Athena has sent Fredrick.

**Annabeth Age 3**

"Annabeth," Fredrick tried for the hundredth time. Hoping for a miracle. "BATH TIME!"

Annabeth kept looking at her father quizzically as if he was an alien. Fredrick didn't know what else to do so he picked his daughter up and set her in the bath that he had run almost an hour before. "Bath time," he told her to get her to understand him.

She sat down and took her bath. Fredrick was a little irritated with his daughter at that point.

**Annabeth Age 5**

"Fredrick, she needs to start school now. I don't care if she can't understand anything!" Helen had yelled at him a few weeks prior to the start of school. Fredrick had given in and registered his daughter for the local school.

Annabeth did not want to be by herself it appeared because she had been talking the entire way, almost yelling at her father. He didn't understand a word and just shook his head as she kept talking and talking and talking.

Annabeth walked into class and sat down where the teacher assigned. Fredrick _tried _to explain to the teacher what was going on to no avail.

Annabeth's work was amazing for a child of any age, especially a five year old. But, she didn't understand most of her surroundings. All she heard were odd sounds that she knew must have a meaning that she could not decipher.

"Annabeth," Ms. Colliour, the teacher, stressed the word figuring Annabeth would pay more attention to her if she did that. "Go talk to the other kids, please?"

Annabeth heard Ms. Colliour loud but not-so-clear. "_I don't understand you. What are you saying?"_

Ms. Colliour sighed and left Annabeth to her drawing.

**Annabeth Age 7**

She was tired of not being understood by anyone around her. Helen didn't even try to talk to her and her dad was getting more flustered by the day. She decided she wouldn't stay there anymore. She packed up her things in her backpack, acting as if she was headed to catch the bus and left never to be seen or heard of again.

She walked for miles noticing large signs she couldn't read. She saw people of all ages running errands. She heard people talking and got even more frustrated with her lack of understanding.

Annabeth walked the entire day with no set destination and when the sky's usual hue of azure began to fade in order to make way for a much darker and frightening skyline littered with shining stars, she looked for some sort of shelter. She found some in an abandoned warehouse and sat down, hoping she could survive long enough to find a better shelter than the cricketey walls around her. She lay down and began to drift to sleep.

She awoke to two pairs of eyes, one electric blue and the other a much softer tone of the other. She reached over to her bag and grabbed the hammer she had brought with her for protection and threw it, hitting the owner of the electric blue eyes in the ankle.

"_Ummmm, ow!"_ the voice was a little high pitched but not overly so.

_"We won't hurt you," _the other person told Annabeth_. "What's your name?"_

Annabeth was dumbfounded by this stranger speaking in a way she could understand, it just didn't happen. She took it in stride.

_"How come I can understand you?" _Annabeth asked the stranger. He explained everything to her ending with what his and his companion's names were. Luke and Thalia offered to allow Annabeth to come with them. Which she accepted promptly. They were on their way.

They continued on their journey and arrived next to a phone booth where an older looking kid with a goatee was standing.

_"Do you speak Ancient Greek?" _he asked the trio. They nodded.

Luke took the lead. _"I'm Luke Casteallan. Can we help you?"_

The kid explained it was his job to get them to Camp Half-Blood, which he did.

A Cyclops attacked the four and Thalia fell after making the others get to the top of the hill. Her father took pity on her, granting her to stay alive in a trance-like state as a tree.

"Thalia!" Annabeth called. They had trekked for thousands of miles together just for her friend to die. Grover felt responsible and ran off to the forest.

Athena claimed Annabeth immediately.

**Annabeth Age 10**

Annabeth had been at camp for three years along with Luke. She loved it. Everyone around her spoke to her and she understood them. She learned that when Hera was angry with Zeus for bearing so many mortal children she cursed all mortal children of the gods'. She learned this occurred sometime during the Renisance. She thought this was unfair and uncalled for.

After dinner she spoke to Luke about this.

_"Annabeth, the gods don't care. They won't change anything. They figure since they can't really punish each other they have to punish demigods. It's out of our control. We're just kids."_

**Annabeth Age 12**

After the quest Annabeth went on with Percy and Grover she discovered that Luke planned to do something about the gods. She didn't believe he was in the wrong but couldn't leave her home to help him. Or stop him for that matter.

_Maybe he'll come to his senses, _she reassured herself. _Maybe._

**Annabeth Age 15-ish**

When Luke didn't come to his sense Annabeth still refused to believe he was truly evil. He was her friend. Even though he had poisoned Thalia's tree, it wound up bringing her back in the end.

She was devastated when Luke died, he had been her friend for a long while.

**A/N: And I intend to have 1 chapter at least with Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood trying to communicate because that;s going to me Khaos. Sorry refrencing weird crap that happened at camp. Ever had an adult be scared of a game they thought you made up? Or gotten so into a game you called the setting a crime scene and had to flee it for reasons that I'm not going to go into. Seriously, have an awesome day and I need a cleverer sign off. Thanks**

**Talia.**


End file.
